We Just Want To Go Home
by JazzyJasmine24
Summary: The gang, minus Rudy, has gone missing. All they know is that is has something to do with Rudy. Their captors say that with every hour that passes and they still don't have their ransom, everyone gets hurt. Sometimes, more than others...how far are they willing to go to get their money? Other genres include; hurt/comfort, angst, suspense, friendship, and romance.
1. Taken

**Chapter 1 Taken**

**Hey everyone! Long time, no write. Here's a new story that I thought of. Check it out if you want, but be sure to read the A/N at the bottom. It's important!**

**Kim's POV**

Right now, Jerry, Milton, Eddie, Jack, and I were all in the back of a van. We all had been tied up, hands behind our backs, ankles tied together, and had a gag shoved in our mouths.

No one knew why we were here. All we knew, well rather guessed, was that it had something to do with Rudy.

Don't ask how they, the guys that took us, managed both Jack and I, that'll be explained soon. As I was sitting in between Jack and Jerry, Milton next to Jack, Eddie next to Jerry, I started recalling the events of the day.

It all started when we arrived at the dojo after school...

The Previous Afternoon

We had just walked to the dojo together, all of us discussing which movie we should see later because it was a Friday.

Jack and I wanted to see Despicable Me 2. But Milton, Jerry, and Eddie wanted to see Monster's University.

We walked into the dojo to see Rudy on the phone, pacing in the middle of the dojo. Our conversation quickly fell silent.

Once he turned around to walk back our way again, he finally noticed us and quickly ended the call. Rudy then frantically walked over to us and started turning us all around.

"You guys need to go home. Or, better yet, all of you go hang out at Jack's house or something." Rudy said in a slightly panicked tone while trying to herd us out the door,

However, he failed miserably. We all turned back around and looked at Rudy with confused expressions.

"Rudy, what's going on?" Milton asked the one question that was on all of our minds.

Rudy sighed and frantically said, "That's not important right now. Just...please go home. I'll call you guys later and tell you everything, but right now, you really need to get home."

None of us moved. We all shared a glance before looking back at Rudy, confused expressions still on our faces.

Rudy sighed. "Please guys, just trust me on this. Go home."

I rolled my eyes and finally gave in. "Fine! But you better call us and tell us what the heck this is all about."

I felt someone elbow me and immediately turned to Jack who was giving me a 'what are you doing' look.

I just rolled my eyes and pulled him out the door, with a slight struggle, the guys following behind.

We all started down the street next to the mall when Jack asked, "Kim, what the hell?!"

I stopped, which caused the guys to stop, and turned to Jack. We were only just down the street and around the corner from the mall. "Rudy sounded like he really wanted us to go home. I want to know why just as much as you, but if he says we need to go home, then we need to go home." I said.

Jack was silent for a second, then he started saying, "Yeah, I guess you're-" but he was cut off by the sound of screeching tires right behind us.

Jack was the only one currently facing the street, so his head just whipped up. Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and I whipped around. All of our eyes widened when we saw the fairly long, white van that had apparently made the screeching noise.

We all dropped our bags and got into fighting positions, although I knew that Jack and I would be doing most of the work. Whatever was going on, I wouldn't go down without a fight.

**Jack's POV**

What is going on? First, Rudy was acting all weird and now this. I am so confused and I hate it. How does Jerry live like this?

I was ripped out of my thoughts when 4 huge guys dressed in all black, including ski masks, jumped out of the van, the driver remaining inside.

The fight began, but these guys were certainly very determined. Milton and Eddie took on one guy together, but still went down within the first minute. The guy had easily managed to knock them both out with a chloroform-soaked cloth.

Kim, Jerry, and I had each taken one guy, but Jerry would be out any second. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the guy who had taken on Eddie and Milton starting to tie them both up.

It doesn't seem like much, but that was enough of an opportunity for the guy I was fighting to get me down. His fist found its way to my stomach, hard. I immediately cried out in pain, my hands shooting to my stomach as I fell to the ground, curling into a tight ball.

I looked up to see Jerry's now limp form being tied up. Eddie and Milton had been gagged and were now being tossed into the back of the van, literally. My attention returned to the man I was recently fighting, just to get his foot in my face.

I cried out again, feeling the warm liquid quickly start flowing from my nose. My hand found its way there, my face now being in more pain than my stomach.

"Jack!" I heard Kim yell. Next thing I knew, she was right next to me, her hands resting gently on my arm.

"Are you ok?" She asked, right before the cloth was shoved in her face.

"Ki-!" I started, but was cut off by a cloth being shoved in my face. It smelled really sweet, too sweet. I started seeing black dots floating around that slowly got bigger and bigger.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Kim's body go limp.

Returning to the Present

We had all just woken up a few minutes ago to see it was now dark outside. We were locked in the back of the van, tied, gagged, and all sitting in one corner near the back doors.

I seemed to be the only one that had really gotten any injuries. It makes sense, really. These guys don't seem like rookies. My guess? They've done their research.

So, put their weakest guy on Milton and Eddie, no offense to them, and injure me. These guys weren't messing around, and, although I hate to admit it, that kind of scared me.

I started wondering if this was what Rudy was talking about. Maybe these guys called him and warned him, but that doesn't really make sense. That's like a robber calling you before he breaks in.

I was officially even more confused than before. More importantly, we had to find a way out of here.

**Jerry's POV**

I am definitely more confused than usual. I have no idea what the hell is going on or why.

I just wake up in the back of a van, all tied up and everything. Like, what the hell? I really wish that we weren't gagged because I had so many questions.

One of which was whether or not this was what Rudy was so worried about. But, how would he know this would happen?

I started wondering if this is was what everyone else was thinking about...

**Eddie's POV**

I. AM. STARVING! I haven't eaten since lunch and, judging by the amount of light outside, it was past 8.

My stomach was grumbling so loud, I wondered if anyone else could hear it. I tried putting my starvation aside to ponder the reasons we're here right now.

Was this what Rudy was so worried about?

*Arrrgghhhh* And there goes my stomach again...

**Milton's POV**

Well, our plan failed. Eddie and I thought that if we took on one guy together, we could take him. I guess you can figure out how well that worked out.

So, now, here we are, locked in the back of a van, tied up like a pair of shoes.

I questioned why we were here and if this was what Rudy was so concerned about. It was kind of a big coincidence...

But one thing didn't make sense; how would Rudy know this was going to happen? Were these guys the people on the phone?

Who knows...All I know is that my wrists are KILLING me.

**Kim's POV**

I don't need to say what I was thinking about. You should all ready know. I'll never admit it to the guys, but I was terrified.

I'm just glad that the guys are here with me, especially Jack. Out of all the guys, I feel like I'm the closest with him.

And I may have a...tiny...crush on him. But I know he doesn't like me back, and we're just friends anyway.

I was ripped out of my thoughts when the van came to a halt. Oh joy...

**Well...there's the first chapter...if you haven't read my IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTICE on my profile, then you don't know that I won't be able to update very often for a while. Sooooo let me know if you like it and whether or not I should continue. If you don't, I'll just take it down. No point in publishing something no one will read. Just remember that I won't be able to update often. Sorry about that, but it's not my fault.**


	2. The Clock is Ticking

**Chapter 2 The Clock Is Ticking**

**Hey everyone! Well, I got reviews to continue, so here I am! I don't know how many chapters this story will end up having, but it might not be too many. Maybe, like, 10? I don't know. Anyway, here is chapter 2!**

**Jack's POV**

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt the van stop. I looked over everyone else's faces to see pure terror. I probably had the same look.

The men got out of the front of the van and opened the back. They cut the ropes binding Milton, Eddie, and Jerry's ankles. Then, pulled them out and stood them up.

"You try to run, you die." One of the guys said. All 3 gulped, then looked back at Kim and I.

I looked behind everyone to see what looked like an old abandoned saw mill. Great. That's just great.

I looked over at Kim just to see how scared she was. You could tell she was trying to hide it, but she wasn't doing a very good job.

Next thing I knew, I was being yanked out of the back of the van, just to fall on the ground. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, that is, until, Kim was yanked out on top of me.

I groaned a little as Kim quickly rolled off of me and gave me a worried expression, as if to ask if I was ok. I nodded and laid my head on the ground, my eyes closed.

"Get up." I heard one of the guys say.

I opened my eyes to see 2 of them hovering above me. I shook my head 'no'. How could I when my ankles were tied together?

The 2 guys sighed. "Fine, have it your way." One said. They each grabbed one of my arms, hoisted me up, and practically dragged me inside.

It wasn't really painful, I was just more or less upset because my new sneakers were getting all dirty. Hey; you'd be upset too, so shut up.

I glanced back to see Kim thrown over another guy's shoulder, but where he was holding her was what set me off. His hand was firmly holding Kim's butt.

Ok, so I might have a little bit of a crush on Kim. But, we're just friends, so it doesn't matter anyway.

Kim was struggling, obviously not liking her situation anymore than I did, but since she was restrained, it wasn't working too well.

I immediately started struggling against these guys. They tightened their grips, but that didn't stop me. They seemed to be having a hard time because the guy carrying Kim was now in front of us.

I kept struggling until I heard and felt it; the click of a gun and the cold, hard metal, being pressed against my forehead.

The other guys stopped; the 2 that were pushing Jerry, Eddie, and Milton turned around, along with the guys. The guy who was carrying Kim turned to the side, making it so Kim could still see. She looked like she was about to cry.

One of the guys holding me grabbed both of my arms and pushed me into a kneeling position. The other guy put the gun right in between my eyes. My breathing got heavier, my heart started pounding faster, my palms got sweaty, the whole nine yards.

"Now you listen and you listen good." the guy with the gun started. "Cut it out, or I'll just eliminate the problem altogether. Understand?"

I was frozen. Paralyzed. I just couldn't move. He shoved the gun into my head harder and yelled, "Understand?!"

I quickly nodded as a single tear left my eye. Where did that come from? I haven't cried since I was 5, which was 10 years ago. Now, I just let 1 stupid tear stream down my face?

Get it together Jack.

This time, the guy without the gun hoisted me over his shoulder and proceeded to carry me inside.

**Kim's POV**

Ok, so this situation has only gotten worse. Jack was just almost killed, there's absolutely no chance of us getting out of here with mine and Jack's ankles still tied together, and on top of that, this guy was holding my butt, which was extremely uncomfortable.

Just then I heard what sounded like a door opening and, next thing I knew, we were in this building.

It was almost pitch black. After a few minutes of 'walking', I heard what sounded like another door opening. This guy carried me into the room, and literally dropped me.

I cried out in pain. Once I opened my eyes, I noticed there was only one light bulb swinging from the ceiling. Jack was currently doing the same thing I just had. I assumed they had dropped him, too.

The duct tape holding the cloth in my mouth was ripped off. I quickly spit the cloth out and took a deep breath. That cloth tasted horrible!

I heard a few more deep breaths, so I assumed everyone else's gags had been ripped off, too. One of the men went around and picked up all of the cloth and tape, shoving it into his pocket.

"Kim? Are you ok?" I heard Jack's voice. I looked up to meet his eyes. They were full of concern, pain, and fear. But then I noticed something; there was a tear streak on his right cheek.

Jack had been...crying?

Wow. This must be pretty bad. Then, I remembered I still hadn't answered his question.

"Yeah, Jack. I'm fine. How about you and the guys?"

He looked up at the guys, since they were sitting (Jack and I were stuck laying on the ground for now). They all nodded, so Jack turned to me and said, "We're good."

"But, there's a bunch of blood under your nose and on your chin and stuff." I said to Jack. "Are you sure your nose is ok?"

He sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

I was about to tell him that I wasn't buying it when one of the men cut me off.

"You 2, over there with them." He said, gesturing to Jack and I. We both struggled to sit up, but after a minute or so, we managed. Then, we just scooted over to the wall where the guys were.

Eddie was in the corner, Milton was next to him, Jerry was next to Milton, I was next to Jerry, and Jack was on the end next to me.

The men formed a circle and started talking. So, I turned to Jack and whispered, "Were you crying?"

He looked down, his face starting to turn red. Jack gave me a slight nod. I was more than surprised. I'd never even seen Jack look like he was about to cry. Come to find out, sometime during the 'walk' in here, he had been crying.

"Jack, look at me." I whispered, not wanting to anger the men. Jack slowly turned his now red face to look at me. I ignored the dried blood left on his face and looked straight into his eyes.

"It's ok to cry sometimes."

"But I don't cry. Ever." Jack whispered to me.

"Everybody does sometimes. Really, Jack, it's ok." I whispered back.

The redness in his face started to fade away as he gave me a slight smile.

"Thanks, Kim."

I smiled back. "Sure, but can you tell me when and why?"

His smile faded as his eyes found their way back to his lap. I heard the guys whispering, so I assumed they had started their own conversation.

"After I was pushed onto my knees and the guy shoved the gun in my face. I don't know where it came from. I guess I was just really...scared." Jack whispered, although I barely heard the last word.

I laid my head on his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "It's ok to be scared, too. I won't tell the guys if you don't, but I'm terrified."

Jack laid his head on top of mine, since he was a little taller than me, and whispered, "Thanks again, Kim. You always know what to say."

I smiled. Then, The men turned back around and we all went silent. My smile faded, but neither Jack or I moved our heads.

"Alright listen up brats." One of the men, I'm guessing the leader, started. I was slightly offended, but I didn't say anything. "We're going to call your stupid sensei and lay down the law. But first, our 'names'." He finished, putting air quotes around 'names'.

Jack and I lifted our heads up giving each other confused expressions, then turned our attention back to the men. It was actually rather easy to tell them apart. The leader was the most muscular, and the others just kept getting smaller. Easy enough.

"Smallest is Steve, then Joe, then Mark, then Rob, and I'm Alex." He finished. "Now, time to call your idiotic sensei."

**Jack's POV**

It took all that I had not to stick up for Rudy. I knew that if I did, the result wouldn't be too good. Alex pulled what looked like one of those untraceable cell phones out of his pocket, opened it, dialed a number, then put it on speaker phone.

"Everyone stays quiet unless I say otherwise." Alex grumbled. We could now hear the ringing, waiting for Rudy to pick up. Just then he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello Rudy."

"What do you want." Rudy said, rather than asked, with venom dripping from each and every word.

"Just to let you know how horribly you failed." Alex replied casually.

"What are you talking about?"

"Take a wild guess."

There was a pause before Rudy replied. "The kids are at home. In fact, I was just about to call them and let them know why I made them go home earlier. But unfortunately, I'm stuck here talking to you."

"Still a rude, non-believer eh? I think I have a way to change your mind. Rob, make..." he trailed off, as if making a decision. "Make the girl talk."

I looked over at Kim worriedly as Rob started approaching us. She looked terrified. Kim sent me a glance as if to say 'help me'. I instinctively moved in front of her, so only half of her body was showing.

When Rob reached us, he angrily growled, "Move, kid." I didn't flinch. He wasn't going to touch Kim. Not again (he was the one who'd carried Kim inside).

"Fine." he sighed. "Have it your way." Rob grabbed my shoulders and literally tossed me to the side. I groaned as I landed on my shoulder.

"Jack!" Kim exclaimed, starting to move towards me. However, Rob grabbed her and pulled her into a standing position before she got very far. Kim let out a small screech.

"Kim? Jack? This cannot be happening..." Rudy trailed off.

"Go ahead, blondie. Say something to your beloved sensei." Alex said.

This won't end well. Kim _hates_ being called blondie.

"Don't call me that." Kim growled.

Alex got really close to her face. "I can call you whatever I want, slut." He growled back. Then, he did something that really pissed me off; he slapped her, right across the face.

"Kim!" Rudy and I yelled in unison. It took Kim a few seconds to turn her head back towards Alex, but once she did, I could tell she wanted to cry. Her left cheek was already beat red in the shape of a hand.

"Believe me now Rudy?" Alex questioned.

"Milton? Eddie? Jerry? You guys there, too?" Rudy questioned, ignoring Alex.

"Yeah." They replied glumly.

"Oh my gosh...how can this be happening?" Rudy said to himself.

"You can drop her, now." Alex said, referring to Rob.

I was up and to the spot where Kim would land in seconds. It hurt my wrists, but I wasn't just gonna let Kim fall on the cement floor.

Kim let out a screech as she started falling. Rob had simply moved out from behind her, making it so she had no support.

Kim landed right on my stomach, where I apparently had a bruise from earlier, because it hurt more than it usually would. However, I didn't groan.

Kim looked up at me with a slight smile. "Thanks Jack. That probably would've hurt a lot more if you didn't do that."

I gave her a slight smile back. "Anytime."

Our little 'moment' was interrupted when Alex started talking again.

"Now, Rudy. You know what we want. You have 24 hours, then you can keep your money. You'll have nothing to get back after that. With each hour that passes, starting at midnight, all your brats get hurt. Sometimes worse than others, and some more than others. It depends on my mood."

He paused before saying one last thing.

"Remember Rudy, the clock is ticking." Then, he hung up.

**There you have it! I got reviews saying to continue, so I'm giving you 2 chapters this week since I might not be able to update for a long while. I don't know though. Just, don't expect me to be updating daily. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	3. The Tourture Begins

**Chapter 3 The Torture Begins**

**Hey everyone! Here's another chapter of We Just Want To Go Home. Enjoy and tell me what you think in your review! BTW everyone might seem a little out of character at times, but you'll understand why once you read the chapter.**

**Kim's POV**

My cheek hurts like hell right now. But, I'd probably be in a lot more pain if Jack hadn't broken my fall. My cheek actually hurt so bad that I really felt the need to cry. Not to mention how badly my wrists hurt.

I realized I was still laying on Jack, so I sat up so that he could move. Once he was back into a sitting position, I laid my head on his shoulder and started crying silently.

The men were now back in a circle, talking, so I didn't really care. Except for the fact Jack is the only one who's ever seen me cry out of the people at the dojo.

Jerry, Milton, and Eddie turned to us. Milton asked, "Are you guys ok? You've really been the only ones getting hurt, but that's kind of for obvious reasons..." he finished, trailing off.

I hid my face on Jack's shoulder. I could feel him move so that he was looking down at me. My guess is he understood that I was crying, probably because his shoulder was getting wet.

"Yeah...we're fine." Jack answered without moving.

I could feel Jerry shift next to me, so I assumed he guys had turned back around. Jack leaned down so his mouth was next to my ear and whispered, "Kim, are you sure you're ok?"

I shook my head 'no'. Truth is, I really wasn't. I was scared out of my mind and in a decent amount of pain that wouldn't go away.

Jack started moving closer to me, as if he was trying to give me a hug. I lifted my head up, careful not to let the guys see, and whispered to Jack, "What are you doing?"

"Come here." was his response as he gestured for me to sit on his lap with his head.

It took some time, but I managed to get on his lap, my back facing the guys, and laid my head in the crook of his neck. Jack did something unexpected though; he kissed the top of my head and whispered, "Don't worry, Kim. From here on out, I promise I won't let them do anything horrible to you."

A small cry escaped my lips as all the horrible things they could possibly do ran through my mind. Just then, the men turned back towards us, so I hid my face in Jack's chest.

"We'll be back at 1 am sharp. When we don't have our money, prepare to feel pain." Alex said. Then, they left.

Finally! We were free to really talk amongst ourselves. However, my brain had other ideas because another small cry escaped my lips, but it was muffled by Jack, so I'm pretty sure the guys didn't hear it.

"Hey Jerry." Jack said.

"Yeah bro?"

"You think that you could untie my wrists if I turned a little bit?"

"I could try." Jerry responded.

I felt Jack shift a little bit, probably bringing his wrists out from behind his back so Jerry could untie them. I heard Jerry moving closer to us as another small cry left my lips. I guess that, without me realizing it, all the fear and pain of the last couple hours has just been building up. So, this was my body's way of letting it out.

A couple minutes later I heard Jerry exclaim, "Got it!"

Jack's arms immediately wrapped around me. He started rubbing my head with one hand, untying me with the other.

"Thanks man."

"No problem, but now you gotta untie me."

"Hold on a sec."

I felt the ropes binding my wrists continuously loosen until they finally fell off. I quickly brought my arms in front of me to inspect my wrists. They were beat red. I decided to untie mine and Jack's ankles while Jack untied Jerry.

"Come here man." Jack said.

Another minute passed and then Jerry, Jack, and I were entirely free. Jerry untied Milton and Eddie while I laid my head back on Jack's chest.

He grabbed one of my hands and started stroking it with his thumb while he rubbed the back of my head with his other hand.

I gradually started crying harder until I was almost sobbing. I guess I really needed to let this all out. I don't really like crying; it makes me feel weak. But like I told Jack earlier, it's ok to cry sometimes.

Soon enough, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton appeared in my line of view.

"Yo, Kim, what's wrong?" Jerry asked.

I didn't respond, hoping that Jack would for me. Luckily, he got the message.

"Kim's emotions have just been building up over the last couple hours and she really needs to just let it all out." Jack said. He knows me so well.

I soon felt three hands rubbing my back. I really love my friends sometimes, not that I don't love them other times. You get what I'm saying.

I just kept crying into Jack's chest for a while, finally letting it all out.

**Jack's POV**

I felt really bad for Kim. I mean, out of all of us, she's probably going to be the one with the most scars (mentally). For example, just on the 'walk' in here Rob had been holding her butt.

No way were the getting any farther than that. Not on my watch.

We all soothed Kim until she slowly stopped crying.

I looked down at her. "You ok now?"

She nodded. "Thanks guys. You're the best." she said while turning to hug the guys and I.

After we finished our hug, Milton and Jerry yawned. Now that I think about it, I was kind of tired myself.

"Hey guys, why don't we get some sleep while we can?" I suggested.

Everyone nodded and started laying down in a line next to the wall we were previously sitting by. This time the order was different, though.

I put Kim in the corner, I was next to Kim, Jerry was next to me, Eddie was next to Jerry, and Milton was on the end next to Eddie.

Jerry, Eddie, and I all had sweatshirts on, so we took them off and used them as pillows. Milton used his sweater vest, but Kim had nothing.

Kim looked at me as if she wanted to say something, but couldn't. I just nodded my head, understanding her unspoken question.

Kim smiled and laid down on my chest. I instinctively put my arm around her as she did the same to me.

"Aww, look at the little lovebirds." Eddie cooed.

Kim sat up and said angrily, "I will still hurt you Eddie. Don't doubt me." Then, laid back down on me and closed her eyes.

Eddie looked scared as he laid back down. I just chuckled at my friends before closing my own eyes.

Soon enough, I drifted off to sleep.

I was rudely awoken when I felt Kim literally being ripped out of my arms. My eyes shot open just to see Alex reaching down to grab me. I was extremely groggy, so my reflexes weren't nearly as good as they'd usually be.

Alex easily lifted me up, at first just holding my wrists behind my back. However, once I started waking up more, I began struggling. He ended up putting me in a choke hold. I instinctively put my hands on his arm to try and pry him off of me, but to no avail.

Alex tightened his grip a little while growling at me, "You realize that I could easily kill you in this position, so I suggest you stop moving." I stopped moving, scared for my life.

I looked around as much as I could to see Steve holding Milton's wrists behind his back. Joe was doing the same to Eddie as was Mark doing the same to Jerry. Rob was holding Kim the same way Alex was holding me, except Rob was holding Kim's wrists behind her back, too.

"Guess what time it is." Alex said evilly.

"Steve, hit the kid with the handle of your gun, would you?"

Milton has really sensitive, well, everything. So, I started to protest. "But, wait-" However, I was ignored. Steve hit Milton on the forehead with his gun. Milton immediately collapsed to the ground as Steve released him.

"Milton!" Kim, Jerry, Eddie, and I all yelled in unison. I started struggling again, making Alex tighten his grip on me even more. I quickly stopped.

"Very good." Alex started. "Now Steve, punch the black kid a couple times." Well that was somewhat offensive. Eddie started shaking his head and pleading for Steve to ignore his orders, but it was no use.

Kim, Jerry, and I watched in horror as Eddie was punched 5 times in all different places. When Steve finished, Joe released Eddie and he fell to the floor just as Milton had seconds ago. Eddie laid there groaning as Alex continued.

"Good, good. Now, Mark. Fight the kid." Alex ordered. This was just getting better and better (note the sarcasm).

Mark released Jerry, turning him around in the process. For the brief second that I saw Jerry's face before he was forced to turn around, I could tell he was absolutely terrified.

The fight lasted about as long as it did when we were abducted. Except, this time, Jerry already had visible bruises forming, along with a pretty bad cut on his forehead. Jerry was now doing the exact same thing Eddie had been doing for a while.

Mark approached Kim as Joe lit a cigarette. I could immediately smell the horrible stench. I coughed a little, as Alex had loosened his grip a little bit since I hadn't been struggling.

"Joe, why don't you decide what to do to the girl." Alex snarled. Fear was plastered on Kim's face. She looked to me for help, which I tried to give her. I started struggling again until Alex cut off my air supply. I started struggling to breathe, which Kim noticed.

"Stop it!" Kim yelled. I could hear her struggling as well. Just before I felt like I was going to faint, Alex loosened his grip. I started coughing, desperate to get air into my lungs. "Jack, it's ok. Just stop. You don't need to almost die for me." Kim said sincerely.

I was still struggling to get air back into my lungs, so I couldn't really respond. I watched helplessly as Joe approached Kim. He started playing with the hem of her shirt. I swear, if he actually does what I think he's going to do, I'll kill him.

Joe lifted Kim's shirt up so her stomach was exposed. Kim started struggling again, but gradually slowed as Rob tightened his grip. She looked about ready to cry. Joe took another puff of his cigarette as Kim started shaking her head and pleading, "No..."

After that puff, Joe slowly started moving the cigarette closer to Kim's stomach. Kim started moving around more, shaking her head more rapidly, tears streaming down her face, desperately pleading for him to stop.

I had almost entirely recovered from Alex choking me, but not completely just yet. However, I felt regenerated when I heard Kim's heartbreaking scream. Joe had just pushed the cigarette onto Kim's stomach, burning her.

My instincts immediately kicked in. I elbowed Alex as hard as I possibly could. I guess he wasn't expecting it because he let go of me, hunching over in pain. I ran over to Kim, Rob, and Joe, kicking Joe's arm away from Kim as soon as I was close enough.

Joe's cigarette flew out of his hand onto the ground near Jerry. "Jerry! Put the cigarette out!" I yelled as Joe turned around, only to be met by my fist in his face. Joe was knocked out with one hit. I guess I get stronger when I'm pissed.

I saw Jerry slowly remove his shoe and hit the cigarette a few times until it was out. I turned back to Rob and Kim. She was practically bawling her eyeballs out. All it took was one deadly look at Rob and he released Kim. She immediately ran into my already open arms.

We hugged as she sobbed into my chest. I turned us around when I heard the click of a gun. Alex had his gun pointed directly at my head, since I was taller than Kim.

"Let her go and get your ass back over here, pretty boy." Alex growled.

"Are you going to hurt her?" I asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Alex responded.

"Well unless I know, I'm not moving. Kill me for all I care." I responded.

"Ahhhhhh, I see now. Mr. Hero Complex over here has to protect his girlfriend with his life." Alex said in a teasing tone.

"She's not my girlfriend. Just because I don't want you to hurt her anymore doesn't mean we're dating. Haven't you hurt her enough? I mean, she's gonna be scarred for life now!" I exclaimed, although no one could ever guess how much I wanted Kim to be my girlfriend.

"Relax, you can get scars removed. But you better get over this whole hero complex shit 'cuz we've still got another 23 hours of this. Now, I'm gonna ask you again. Let her go and get your ass back over here."

Kim's crying had slowed, so I pulled away from her the slightest bit so I could see her face. It was beat red with tear streaks all over, not to mention the few tears that were still falling.

"Listen, I just need to get this over with. I'll be right back. If any of them come near you, defend yourself. We both know that you can." I whispered before I slid out of her grasp and slowly approached Alex.

"Now that's a good boy." he said in a babyish voice. I glared at him, not really thinking the 'baby talk' was all that funny.

Once I got closer to him, he put his gun away and slapped me across the face. It hurt, but not that much. I quickly turned my head back so I could look at him, showing him that it didn't really phase me.

"Rob, do me a favor and hold the kid's arms, would ya?" Alex said.

I heard footsteps approaching behind me. So, I whipped around to see Rob a few feet away, ready to defend myself. That was, until I saw Kim. She was sitting in the corner (where Rob was previously holding her) with her knees pulled up to her chest, staring right at me. She still had a few tears streaming down her face.

The look on her face really hit home. So I just decided to cooperate. I turned back around, allowing Rob to easily hold my arms behind my back.

"Good. Now, since you're the strongest link here-" he paused to punch me in the stomach. I hunched over as much as I could, crying out a little. "- why don't we weaken you up a little bit?" Alex finished. I definitely wasn't expecting this to be so severe.

Alex basically beat me senseless. I knew I'd have bruises everywhere. After what seemed like hours of not-stop beating, Alex ordered Rob to drop me. Once he let go, I just fell to the ground, groaning as I hit it. Then, Alex and his goons left.

Jerry, Eddie, and Kim quickly crawled over to me. I was laying near the corner opposite Kim, slightly curled into a ball, moaning as the pain continuously pulsed through me. I guess that Milton still hadn't woken up. That doesn't sound too good.

I felt Kim's hand gently touch my arm. Even though it was gentle, I still flinched, but relaxed soon after. I don't think I've ever felt this much pain in my life. I actually felt the need to cry. I really didn't want to, but the lump in my throat just kept growing and growing.

Eventually, I had to let the tears fall. I never thought this would happen.

Alex had managed to break me.

**Well, I went over to a friend's house today and quickly typed this up! Hope you enjoyed the surprise! Now that I see how much I actually write, this story will probably end up being much longer than I expected it to be. Maybe even 30 chapters or so. IDK We'll have to wait and see...**


	4. Broken

**Chapter 4 Broken**

**Hey everyone! Back with another chapter of WJWTGH. I'm up at my grandma's today because we came up here yesterday to go swimming (it was like 90 degrees and we don't have a pool, but she does) soooo yeah. Anyway, I was bored this morning (now it's raining) so I decided to write the next chapter of this story. For anybody wondering, I have not abandoned my other story, AAHTC, it just seems that more people are into this one, so I usually decide to update this one more often. Anywho, enjoy!**

**PS There was a review saying that I didn't give enough details about Jack's beating, so they didn't understand how he was broken. I was already planning on writing about the beating from Kim's POV in this chapter, but here you go!**

**Kim's POV**

I watched in horror as Alex beat Jack. It started out with a punch to the stomach, which made Jack hunch over (as much as he could anyway) and cry out in pain. If Jack cried out from that, then this was going to be brutal.

I've seen Jack get hit in the stomach multiple times before. I've even done it a few times myself. Every time he showed no signs of pain, yet here he was, hunched over after one punch.

After that, everything just went downhill. Alex punched Jack in both of his arms a few times. Then, he moved on to his chest. Then back to his stomach. After that came all the kicks.

Alex would kick Jack with one foot and, as soon as that foot hit the ground, the other would come up to continue the non-stop kicking. With each kick, Alex alternated on Jack's legs. This went on for what felt like hours, Jack crying out almost every time Alex made contact with him.

However, the 'finale' of this horrible event might've been the worst part. Once Alex finished kicking Jack, he stopped for a minute to catch his breath (yeah, that's how bad this was). If it wasn't for Rob holding Jack's arms, Jack probably would've collapsed a long time ago.

I'm pretty sure the only reason I wasn't crying right now was the fact that I was in so much shock. I mean, the strongest person I know, physically, mentally, and emotionally, is being beaten senseless right in front of me. And none of us can do a damn thing about it.

After Alex caught his breath, he grabbed Jack's chin with his left hand (rather roughly in my opinion) and forced him to look up. I couldn't see Jack's face, but Eddie could and from the look on his face, it wasn't good.

Jerry and Eddie had 'recovered', so you could say, about a minute after Jack's beating started. Now they were both in a sitting position where they were previously dropped, but Milton still hadn't woken up. This worried me; what if he was dead?

"_After Alex is done, I'll have Eddie check Milton's pulse."_ I thought to myself.

I turned my attention back to Jack, only to see Alex's fist go across his left cheek. Jack let out a yell as my hand shot up to my now gaping mouth. Eddie and Jerry had similar reactions.

But it wasn't over yet. Alex finished it off with a powerful kick to Jack's groin. Jack let out the loudest and most pain-filled cry I have ever heard.

"Alright, drop him." Alex ordered.

Rob simply let go of Jack's arms, allowing him to fall to the ground. Jack groaned after he hit the ground. His hands immediately went to the area where the last kick was delivered as he curled into a semi-tight ball.

Alex and the rest of his men left without another word. As soon as they were gone, Jerry, Eddie, and I quickly made our way over to Jack's trembling form. As soon as I got to him, I gently laid my hand on his arm.

At first, he flinched away, most likely due to a bruise forming, but once he realized it was me, he relaxed into my touch. I didn't even know what else to do, for I was afraid of making an injury hurt more than it already did.

I looked over at Eddie and Jerry; they both looked about ready to cry. I felt the need to cry as well, but I wasn't going to until I did as much as I could for Jack. Both Eddie and Jerry started to gently rub Jack's back as I glanced up at Jack's face; his eyes were squeezed shut and there was now a bleeding cut on his lip, along with a beet red left cheek.

Then I noticed something, the corners of Jack's mouth started twitching, as if he was trying to hold something back. Soon enough, the frown formed and the tears came. I glanced over at Eddie and Jerry whose mouths were now agape. I'm pretty sure mine was, too.

"Eddie." I said to get his attention. Eddie looked over at me, his mouth still slightly open, but the look on his face from earlier that said he wanted to cry was gone, replaced by pure shock.

"Go make sure that Milton's ok." I ordered, not really wanting to say, "Go make sure that Milton isn't dead." Eddie nodded and made his way over to Milton as a small sob came from Jack.

Jerry continued to gently rub Jack's back as I crawled around Jack, so I was in front of him, and kneeled next to his head. Then, I gently picked his head up and set it in my lap. One of his hands immediately came up to rest next to his face. I grabbed it and started rubbing circles on the back of his hand as more sobs escaped his lips.

After a minute or so, Jack made himself more comfortable on my lap, scooching up some so instead of his head being on my knee, it was on my thigh. His crying stayed at a steady pace with a few sobs escaping every few seconds for a while until he gradually became silent.

I looked over at Eddie, who had somehow managed to wake Milton up. Milton was now leaning against the wall, rubbing his head where Steve had hit him. I didn't realize it until I felt Jack shift on my lap that a few tears had found their way down my cheeks.

I looked down at Jack to see him looking up at me with a questioning, yet painful, look on his face. I could already guess the question that as coming. The thing is I really didn't want to answer it.

**Jack's POV**

I had finally managed to calm myself down. The pain had subsided quite a bit; there were still a few places that still ached, but the rest of my body was almost completely painless. Kim was still rubbing circles on the back of my hand with her thumb and Jerry was still rubbing my back, which helped a lot in calming me down.

I was still resting my head on Kim's lap, enjoying the warmth that was spreading throughout me, when I felt a drop of water on my cheek. For a second I wondered if I had somehow noticeably started crying again, but I doubted it considering the fact that it felt like a raindrop from above.

I shifted my head to look up at Kim in order to see if my suspicions were true. Kim looked down at me, helping me to confirm my guess; Kim was crying, but why? She smiled at me, but instead of smiling back, I asked, "Why are you crying? Does your stomach still hurt?" ready to inspect her burn.

She shook her head, her smile fading quickly. "No, it doesn't hurt anymore. It's just..." she trailed off, looking away. I used my elbow to sit up some, then used it for support to sit up all the way, my hand never leaving Kim's grasp. It hurt my stomach, and a particularly bad bruise on my arm but I managed.

As soon as I was comfortably leaning against the wall, I put my other arm slightly around Kim so I could rub her back. Jerry had stoppped rubbing my back a couple minutes ago, so I thought he had gone to the other side of the room or something. That was until he laid his hand on my shoulder, causing me to look at him, before asking, "Dude, you alright? I mean, I've never really seen you cry before..." he trailed off at the end. I could feel my cheeks starting to burn at the last part, but I ignored it and said, "Yeah bro, I'm good now."

"You sure? You got beat up pretty bad, man."

"Nah, I'm alright for now. It just hurts a little bit in a few places, but I'm fine. Really." I ensured.

Jerry still didn't look entirely convinced, but he nodded anyway before making his way over to Eddie and Milton. Huh; I guess Milton had woken up sometime during my 'crying fit'. Anyway, I looked back over at Kim who still refused to look at me, a few tears streaming down her face.

"It's just what, KIim?" I asked, concern filing my voice. She stayed quiet. "C'mon, Kim. You know how much I hate to see you cry." I said, trying to get her to talk to me. Still nothing. "Is it really so bad that you can't even tell me? I mean, I know stuff about you that not even your parents know, and you can't tell me what's wrong?" I asked as a final attempt in trying to get her to talk to me. It hurt me to know that she couldn't even tell me what was wrong.

Kim finally looked at me, a few tears still streaming down her cheeks. "Jack, it's not that I can't tell you..." she started before looking down again. "...it's just that I don't want to." Kim finished.

I'll admit it, that hurt. "What do you mean you don't want to tell me?" I asked, hurt filling my voice.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I just don't want you to feel like it's your fault."

"Feel like what's my fault?" I asked, confused.

"Me crying." Kim responded, her voice barely above a whisper.

Now I was beyond confused. How could she possibly make me feel like it was my fault? I stared at her, confusion written all over my face. She looked up at me a few seconds later before looking down and speaking again, all the while tears still flowing. I'm guessing she saw my confused expression.

"Jack, you're the strongest person I know. Just to see you get beaten like that, to a point where it made you cry for almost the first time in 10 years..." she trailed off, her voice starting to waver.

"I'm...I'm just starting to lose hope..." Kim finally finished.

I gently grabbed her chin, making her look up at me. I wiped a few tears away with my thumb before realizing how close we were. Our faces were literally only inches apart. I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks, but I ignored it for a minute. I also tried to ignore the blush forming on Kim's cheeks, probably from her noticing the same thing.

"Kim, you can't lose hope. Rudy will get us out of here, I just know it. Just because I was beaten doesn't give you a reason to lose hope. I'm still here aren't I? Besides, if you really needed to, you could definitely manage getting out of here on your own." I smiled at the last part, as did Kim.

Her tears finally came to an end as we both started leaning in. Just as our lips were about to touch, we heard the door open and practically jumped apart. It was Steve.

"Listen, I have some water here and a 2 buckets of water with some cloths. Rehydrate yourselves and clean up some." Steve said. It almost sounded like he felt sorry for us. Weird. Anyway, he set 10 bottles of water, 2 for each of us, in the middle of the small room, along with a decent sized bucket of soapy water and one the same size without soap. Then, he left the room locking the door behind him.

**Rudy's POV (Right after the 'ransom' call)**

Ok, so it's 10pm now, which means I have like 26 hours to get their stupid money. I was officially freaking out right now. I have no clue how I'm supposed to get $250,000 in 26 hours. You see, I met these guys while on a trip to Las Vegas with my buddies from college. I ran out of money, got drunk, apparently borrowed a bunch for gambling, and borrowed a bunch more for damages I caused while I was drunk.

We kept in contact due to the fact they obviously wanted me to pay them back. However, they said if I didn't pay them back within 10 years, they'd make me. I guess this was their way of making me, and it was definitely working.

Anyways, I only have about $50,000 in my bank account and most of my family doesn't have money to spare. Then, I remembered Uncle Blake. Yes! He could literally save the Warriors' lives! I quickly ran to the office I have at my house (I was watching TV in my living room at home when I got the call) and started searching for his business card.

I kind of forgot to enter his number into my phone...

Anyways, after about 5-10 minutes of searching, I finally found it. I quickly dialed the number into my phone and put it up to my ear. Since it was 1pm in Taiwan (Uncle Blake had gone there to supervise the opening of the new amusement park) Uncle Blake answered fairly quickly.

"Hey Rudy!" Uncle Blake said cheerfully.

"Hi Uncle Blake." I said rather glumly, what did I have to be happy about?

"What's going on Rudy? You sound bummed out about something."

"Well it's a really long story..."

"I always have time for family." Uncle Blake responded sincerely.

It brought a quick smile to my face, but it disappeared when I started explaining what had happened.

**Ok, so that's a wrap for this chapter. I know it's kind of an awkward place to end, but I have stuff to do since it's my birthday! Officially 14 years old now! I'm pretty excited because later we're going to go see these fireworks at the lake that my town does every year for the 4th of July. I can't wait! Anywho, I think that I'm going to start asking random questions after each chapter (not all of them will be about Kickin' It). So, here's today's question! What is your favorite quote from Kickin' It that does NOT involve 'Kick'? And which episode is it from? Let me know in your review!**


	5. Important AN

_**This was what I posted a few minutes ago on my one-shot, Concrete Angel. Just thought my readers for this story should know...**_

WOAH WOAH WOAH!

What the hell? I've gotten like 4 reviews and all of them are negative. Yes, I like to know what my readers thought of my writing, but really, what the actual hell? Well, here are my responses;

I deleted All Actions Have Their Consequences because I just completely lost interest in writing it. I know I said I DIDN'T abandon it, not that I WOULDN'T abandon it, but I have something to say to you

Build a freaking bridge and get over it.

That was for the **guest glits16** and **vmbaby**.

As for **shadowhunter314**...

I don't even know who the hell 'percabeth' is. It was obvious you were implying that I copied the story. Well guess what? You were wrong, so stop hating.

And finally, I thought that FanFiction was a website to express your imagination about your favorite shows, books, movies, etc. If people are just going to put me down, I have school to look forward to for that. Writing was really my only escape, and you guys are taking that away from me. A few of my friends, you know, the few I have, read some of my writing and told me it was really good. They made me feel good about myself. So good that I finally decided to post it on here. Come to find out it was only so you people could come and tear me down again. Don't feel bad, though, I really appreciated it (note the sarcasm).

So maybe I'll just disappear.

I might just not post stuff anymore, since all I'm getting on this story is negativity.

I'll post this on my on-going stories, with the exception of this one-shot.

If you liked my writing, I'm sorry, but you have them to thank.

Goodbye, FanFiction.

Maybe forever.


End file.
